Talk:Spells, Hypnotism, Binurals, and Subliminals/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200103122531/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200103124833
As promised: So, it's a New Year and somebody can't wait to throw out half baked opinions and call it fact! Shall we change it until the Censorship Brigade callously removes it? SURE. Just for those who haven't taken the hint, anything starting with OP was here first and anything with - is something I'm expressing. Should make it easier for the Censors to Undo ;) OP: Many people want to become a mythical, but they don't know how. I am going to share with you the various methods to become a mythical, all of which can be found on YouTube. -If you believe that any path to power can be found entirely on youtube, give up. OP:Spells Spells are quite simple. Some require specific ingredients, times, and other conditions to make them work. To preform a spell, one must have all the right conditions, then say the spell. You may have to say the spell more than once for it to work. Remember, not all spells work. Some people just post things they think is a spell, but really it's just a bunch of sentences that have no effect whatsoever. The only way to tell if a spell is real or not is to try it out. Spells are very hard, as if you mess up just one word, it might fail. You may have to try the spell multiple times to get it to work. Don't give up! -There is so much that angers me about this lazy wasteful slop. There's not even the slightest effort put in to find anything meaningful. They might as well have said magic is writing a circle on paper, making a drawing in the circle, closing your eyes, clicking your heels and burning the paper. It's pointless to approach magic like that and if that's the Exact way you do things, no wonder you get nothing from it. You Invested Nothing. Spells aren't important for magic. Hollywood and novels Think spells are important, because that's one of the Only ways they can Express that magic is happening and can't Show it otherwise half the time. Words are important yes, but Secondary to the Intention of what's being spoken and the Energy that's being Channeled during the Speech! Otherwise it's no more important then the discussion you had about your day when you got home from school. If you just "say the spell" you woln't get results. You don't just "say" magic. You put in effort and you use your body as a filter for what you can feel and your mind to analyze it and make sense of the process. You Feel each bit of power that flows to and out of you through Any magical operation. Anything less is wasted effort. That's why the beginning parts of magic stress discipline and meditation, to allow you to recognize the flow of energy and to have the patience to wield it. "trying it out" isn't the only way either. Magic that works has a specific structure and the more you do yourself the more you make the action Important. The Importance of the Action is what matters. If you Make a green candle, inscribe it with sigils and anoint it with oil before calling a spirit or doing a rite, then it will be far more Potent then grabbing a candle off the shelf and running with it. Time invested is power invested and power invested yields Returns. Having understood what works, you can use Experience to see if something is garbage at a glance. For example, the notion that "Spells are very hard, as if you mess up just one word, it might fail." is utter garbage. Magic is about the action, channeling the Power you need with the Discipline you need for the Desire you intend. The words, the wands, the pentacles, the room, even You are all window dressing that helps you be in the moment and step out of your own way long enough to actually commit to the task at hand. Props like wands and altars Do work, but the success they provide is only equal to what is invested for effort and the effort is the only thing that matters. OP hasn't the experience in magic to be flapping their lips so carelessly. OP: Hypnotism While people might say otherwise, if you want to become a mythical, don't try hypnotism. Hypnotism cannot affect you physically or give you powers, so don't waste your time. -That's not the point of hypnotism. It is meant to allow you to explore your spiritual body and consciousness, even to find memories that are connected to the mind via the soul and dreams. It's a method of mental exercise as well. A skill that has value if one has the eyes to actually look for it. OP:Binurals Binurals send sound waves to your nervous system to do a specific action, such as grow wings or a tail. They are very effective, and if it's a real one, it will work 100% of the time. However, because you can't hear the affirmations like subliminals, binurals can be very dangerous. The creator could be making it harder for you to grow wings, or even worse. You have to find very trust worthy channels and sites to make sure you can use the binurals safely. Use at your own risk. -Binural Beats are high frequency sound waves that are ment to stimulate in various ways. The idea is that some sounds effect the spiritual body, causing a sort of resonance that allows one to focus on the area resonating or to enhance the area by absorbing the vibration they attune to. The OP is crossing up the idea of binural beats and a hypnotic script. They're also perpetuating the idea that sounds can grow bones, which if that Wasn't a lie we'd be amputating limbs and forcing people to live in wheelchairs for Nothing other then entertainment. If any child could grow wings with sound, why would we deny anybody healthy limbs? OP:Subliminals Overall, subliminals are the most effective, easiest, and safest way to become a mythical. A subliminal is basically someone saying a bunch of words like I am a neko, I have a tail, etc. These words are played quietly under music so you can't hear them. Your subconscious hears these words, and accepts them if you have no blockage. If you have blockage, use boosters and drink more water. If you turn the music loud enough, you can hear the affirmations (The words that speak to your subconscious) and make sure the sub is safe. Subs work 100% of the time, though some are more effective than others. Use channels that have been making subs for a long time to get very effective affirmations. Eating healthy, meditating, and exercising can help increase the effectiveness and the speed of the sub. If you want to become a mythical, a sub is the way to go. Spells and binurals aren't bad options, though. -Trying to brainwash yourself into having more faith isn't the way to change. If it was that easy, governments would just broadcast silent subliminal messages constantly to keep us all in check and the world would be Exactly like something from A Wrinkle in Time. A thoughtless wasteland with no deviation or original thought, no desire or change either. Infact, a perfect stasis. Funny how the greatest horrors possible are actually the fondest wishes of Order instead of Chaos. There. Now we'll know the censors are at work the only way they can, if the above deviates from what is in the page. After all, cowards find it easier to destroy then create :)